Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for providing buoyancy.
Description of the Related Art
A number of devices have been proposed to provide buoyancy for the purpose of preventing the individual wearing the device from drowning. These personal flotation devices come in various forms and include life jackets, life vests, buoyancy aids and flotation suits. Some of these personal flotation devices have a foam core which provides the buoyancy whereas for others buoyancy is provided by air chambers contained within the device. For some of the devices containing air chambers these are inflated prior to the user coming into contact with water whereas others inflate only when the device is exposed to water.